Caligo the Alicorn
by Kittybabyshoes400
Summary: Caligo is a alicorn without a cutie mark and she is trying to figure out who she is...


Caligo the Alicorn

By kittybabyshoes400

Chapter one

Princess Celestia and her younger sister Luna weren't the only born Alicorns in Equestria. The other born Alicorns were Aqua and Landscape. Aqua was a pure white Alicorn, with long flowing bright indigo main. She controlled puddles, ponds, lakes, and oceans. She protected the sea creatures and ruled over the Sea ponies. She was very kind and gentle. When she entered the sea, she would turn into an Alicorn Sea pony, when she walked on land, she would turn into a regular Alicorn. The only time she would walk on land was to visit her lover, Terra. Terra controlled the land. He grew crops, trees, and plants just with the touch of his mighty horn. He was a rich forest green Alicorn with long and wavy golden colored main. He too loved Aqua and they soon became mates. The two lovers have been here way before Celestia and Luna. When they saw the birth of Celestia, they wanted to have an Alicorn foal of their own. However, they had to wait, for they were very young and too busy. Many suns and moons went by. One day when the bodies of water were calm and the land was sleeping. Terra and Aqua decided that this time was the right time for some alone time. As little Princess Luna raised the moon that night, the two lovers made love all night.

After three months, Aqua visited Terra again and told him that they are expecting a foal. Terra was very excited and proud and told his mate they she would be a great mother.

Towards the end of the year, Aqua began to go into labor. The sea was out of control and the land became flooded. Terra was so stressed out that earthquakes started everywhere. About 15 hours later, a newborn Alicorn filly was born. She has a pure white coat and wings, which made her look like her mother. However, her main and tail are pitch black. When she opened her eyes, her irises are a cold black as well. Her mother and father were both happy and intimidated. They both have colorful mains, tails, and irises that are full of like. Their daughter looks lifeless and somber. She looks like she has nothing but darkness, even though she is not blind. Her parents decided to name her Caligo.

As Caligo grew older, she tried to use her magic for good. When she tried to control the land, she killed trees and crops. When she tried to control the sea, she created huge floods and great tsunamis. She tried to grow flowers, but every time she grew a flower in her black magic aura, it would die. Her parents found her useless and decided to try again for another Alicorn colt or filly. When Caligo was only a year old (she would have been six years of age in human years), her little Alicorn sister was born. Her parents named her Procella due to the charging and stormy look in her eyes. Procella has a white coat and wings, with a golden colored main and tail with bright indigo streaks in it. Caligo and Procella's parents favored their younger daughter. She could control the weather with great ease. Since she could control the weather, she was also able to tend to the many bodies of water and the land.

When the two sisters grew older, their parents became what they controlled, and left the bodies of water and the land to Procella. They told Caligo that she will never become a princess if she does not find out who she is. This bothered Caligo so. The only thing she can do is write short stories and poetry. However, she always thought to herself that writing stories and poetry did not help the land or ponies of Equestria. She tried to study light magic, but she only seemed to be able to control dark magic instead. She stopped with magic for a little while and continued onto her writing.

One day, Princess Celestia came upon her writings and read them. At first she did not understand, then felt sad, revolted, and above depressed. When she saw Caligo walking down a gravel path, she stopped her and talked about her stories. Celestia told her the story was very dark and bleak. She advised the cutie-mark less Alicorn that she should write happy stories. Caligo was so disgusted by Celestia's response that she slapped her. She told her that the world is not always full of sunshine, happy ponies, and pretty flowers. She took her stories and poetry and flew far away from Equestria in hopes to never return.

She had been gone for three thousand years. Since she hadn't done anything significant, she was forgotten. The only pony that did not forget her is Princess Celestia.


End file.
